Love Is All We Need
by pixiegirl9190
Summary: The whole gang has come back for their 7th year. It’s full of hate, Cruel encounters, Death, the lowest points in your life and forbidden love. Just your typical year at Hogwarts. This is a DracoMione fic.


Love is all we need 

Summary: The whole gang has come back for their 7th year. It's full of hate, Cruel encounters, Death, the lowest points in your life and forbidden love. Just your typical year at Hogwarts. This is a Draco/Mione fic.

A/N: ok this is my first fanfic so don't be too mean. k. but yeah just so u want to know If something has ……… and it's italic then they are thinking something or it's a letter. K please read & review. Bye

Oh and I don't own ANYTHING that relates to Harry Potter! I give all the credit to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1. Letters, bad thoughts, and new friends

It was Hermione's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It also was 3 weeks before school was supposed to start. She just got up and was getting dressed. In the past few years Hermione has grown more. Also she's grown out of her brown bushy hair and it was down to her shoulder blades now and has soft curls. She was going to go down stairs when she heard a tapping at the window and she saw an owl. Hermione let the owl in and it dropped a letter and a package on her bed then left.

(Hermione's POV)

"I wonder what it is?" I thought out loud. I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We would like to congratulate you for being chosen to be Head Girl this year. We would like to tell you who the Head Boy is but we changed what we are doing this year._

_See you then,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

"Oh! My! God!" I opened the package and as I thought there was the Head Girl badge. "Mom, Dad!" I yelled in an excited voice. My parents came running up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" My dad said out of breath. Thinking something was wrong.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you but this is very good! Look." and I gave my parents the letter and the badge. My mom read the letter and then gave it to My dad who read it too. My mom had a tear in her eye as she hugged me.

"Oh honey this is wonderful!" My mom says. I went up to my room where I found an owl on my window sill. "Hey Hedwig." I said and I patted her. She put out her leg and I took the letter. I saw Harry's messy handwriting.

_Hi Mione, I just got to the Burrow. Ron said he misses you and I do too. See you at the train. _

_Bye, Harry_

_Should I tell them by owl or in person? _"Well I think that it is much better if I tell them in person." I said.

The couple of weeks that I had before I had to go to Hogwarts went really fast. My mom took me shopping to get new clothes . The week before school I went to Diagon Alley and got my booksThat week I was so happy that I couldn't stop smiling. Then finally the day came. My dad loaded the car as my mom and I said good-bye.

"Ok, you have a good time and make us proud." my mom said. "Ok mom I love you." I said and I hugged my mom. My dad took me to Kings Cross. When we got there we unloaded the car and put it on a carrying thing. "I love you dad, I'll miss you." I said as I hugged him "I love you too. Have a good time." my dad says. Then I headed off. I got to platform 9 and ¾ and when no one is looking I walked through the barrier. As I came through I saw the Hogwarts Express with steam rising from it. I looked for a little of bright red hair. As I thought, I saw most of the Weasley family, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny. Also Fred and George. and of course Harry. I ran to them and yelled

"Ginny!" they all jumped.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeaked. She hugged me and so did Harry, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George.

"Good to see ya Hermione!" said Harry.

"yeah, good to see you." said Ron.

"Oh, you had better get a move on the train's about to leave." Mrs. Weasley said as she shooed us off. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I all got on and found an empty compartment. When we did, we put all our stuff away. Then sat down.

"Hermione you didn't tell us you made Head Girl!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"oops." I said. They all congratulated me and hugged me more. As we all settled down someone opened the door.

"What are you doing here ferret?" Ron said in an icy voice.

"Granger, we have a meeting with Dumbledore . Head Girl and Boy duties." he said in a emotionless voice. I looked at him shocked that he was Head Boy.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." I said to the gang.

I left with Draco and we went to the front compartment. When we stepped in Dumbledore was already there.

"Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." he said. "We have a meeting because I want to tell you what the changed are that we made this year. Well in past years the heads had their own rooms in their own houses. This year we changed it. You two will share a common room and bathroom. Also there are three balls and you two will have to arrange them." As he went on Draco and I sat in shocked silence. When he was done. We both jumped up and said at the same exact time, "I can't room with him/her!"

Dumbledore smiled. "You both will have to get over your differences and you soon will become friends." He said in the calm voice he always has. "Well, that's all you can leave now." Dumbledore said. Draco and I walked out of the compartment.

"Don't think I'll ever talk to you mudblood. I've got a reputation to keep." Draco said evilly.

"Fine, I wouldn't want to talk to a git like you." I said and walked passed him and to my own compartment. _She looks hot when she's mad. _Then he had to mentally slap himself for thinking that about a mudblood.

_Oh my god. I hate him so much, but god does he look good! I mean his hair, it's not all greased back, it falls in his eyes ohh that's so hot! (think Jack from Titanic hair……yum!) and his muscles… _I had to stop myself then because I was thinking about Draco Malfoy, EWWW! When I got back to the compartment I saw Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess. Ginny looked like she was going to die of boredom.

"Hey guys I'm back." The boys just nod as they continue playing but Ginny brightens up completely.

"Oh. My. God. I was just going to die if I had to sit with these two for five more minutes." Ginny said pointing at Harry and Ron.

"Ha, Ha" Harry says looking up.

"So did malfoy give you any trouble?" Ron asked with anger in his voice.

"Oh the same old stuff he usually does, but enough with him. I got something else to tell you. Well, Dumbledore told us that we have to share a head common room and bathroom." I said all in one breath. All three faces whipped around and looked at me. Ron was the first one to speak.

"WHAT!" He yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

"Well Dumbledore said that we have to sh…."

"I know what you said but god can he be that stupid to put you two together and expect him not to kill you?" Ron said standing up.

"Ron calm down I'm not in first year anymore. It's 7th year and I'm the top student at this school. Do you think I'll let him put a hand on me?"

"well, no but…."

"but nothing Ron. I'll be fine." There was a couple minutes silence and then Ginny spoke up.

"On a happier note my birthday is next week." Ginny said in a happy voice.

"Oh, Ginny it's going to be so much fun. We are going to throw the best sweet sixteen anyone could have!" I said happily. Then the boys roll their eyes and play more chess, while Ginny and I go over birthday stuff. Also we got into our robes because we were almost to Hogwarts. I looked out the window and saw that Hogwarts was in view. Wow I can't believe that this is the last first time I'll ever see this. I thought as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh well I was just thinking that it's the last time we'll be here on the train going to Hogwarts for another year. I'm glad and sad at the same time."

"Ohhhh Mione I'm so sad too. I don't know what I'm going to do next year." Ginny said giving me a hug. The train slowed down and we all got off. The house elves would get their bags. I had to go to a special carriage for the heads. I said good-bye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny then went in search for the right one. I found it at the head of all of them. I got there and Draco was already there.

"About time Granger." he said.

"well some of us have lives and friends Malfoy." I spat back. The carriage started to move and I wasn't seated yet so I lost My balance. Draco from all of his quidditch experience quickly got up and caught me before I hit the bottom. Draco had me cradled in his arms and we stood like that for a minute then I regained my composure and stood up and went over and sat down.

"Thanks." I said after a little while. My face was a little red from all that.

"Yeah, sure."

The rest of the time we sat in silence. We got to Hogwarts, me and Draco got out and I went to find my friends. When I was looking for them I couldn't stop thinking of Draco, why did he catch me? Why was I thinking of him? Why did I feel like something was missing when I pulled away from him? All that was swimming in my head as I saw my friends.

"Hey guys." I said. Then we all set off to the doors of Hogwarts. We went into the great hall and sat together. A little while later Professor McGonagall came out with a stool and the sorting hat. After she came in, a large group of young kids soon to be 1st years came in. The sorting hat sang it's song. Then Professor McGonagall read the first name.

"Spigot, Ashley." A short nervous looking girl came forward. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head. After a couple of minutes the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" All of the house tables, except Slytherin clapped. Ashley went to our table and sat next to me. I smiled at her and she nervously smiled back. At the end of the sorting we had 8 new first years, Slytherin got 7, Hufflepuff had 6 and Ravenclaw got 5. Professor Dumbledore got up and silenced everyone.

"Hello, Hello to all of our new students and welcome back to returning students. Congratulations to our new Head girl and boy, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Draco Malfoy. (Claps from all tables) "I would like to tell you that the forbidden forest is still forbidden and no student should go in there. Ok one last thing this year we are doing something different and we are going to have three different balls, Valentines Day, Christmas, and Halloween.(Everyone erupted with cheers and started talking) "The heads and prefects will be organizing these events. If you have any questions or ideas then go to Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy. Now I've kept you from feasting this long. Tuck in." He clapped his hands and all the food appeared on the tables. You could hear "oohhh's" and "aahhh's" from all the first years. I smiled when I thought of the first time I had been in their shoes. It still amazed me. With all the times that I had seen this happen I still loved it. As usual Ron was eating like he hasn't eaten in weeks. I looked next to me and the first year Ashley looked amazed.

"Hi, I'm Hermione."

"Hi, I'm Ashley. Aren't you the Head Girl?" She said this very interested.

"Yes I am."

"I want to be like you. I've heard of you."

"You have?"

"Yeah you live in London right?"

"Yes."

"Well then you're the right Hermione. You see your mom is friends with my mom. They both work at the same school."

"Oh that's cool."

"Your mom was my teacher. She always talks about you. Then she found out by my mom that I was a witch too. I found out a year ago so this is still new."

"So your muggle born?"

"Yeah." I notice that she looks sad.

"What's wrong?"

"well I've heard that some people are really mean to muggle born's."

"Well, some people are but don't worry about them. The only person that you have to worry about is……" Just then I got cut off by someone.

"You'll have to worry about me." MALFOY

"Oh don't flatter yourself Malfoy." I said.

"Who are you." Ashley asked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and if you don't have better friends that a mudblood then I pity you." Then he walked off with that famous smirk of his.

"He is the meanest person in the world calling you…you…that…ummm…word."

"Well he is the meanest person but I've had to put up with him since my first year. Now I've got to share a common room with him."

"What?"

"Ferret boy (I'll tell you that story later) and I have been enemies and he hates my friends and I hate his. Oh, speaking of friends, this is Harry, Ron, and Ginny." I pointed to each of them. "Guys this is Ashley."

"Hi." She said to the three of them. "Are all of you in Hermione's year?"

"No, Harry and Ron are nut I'm in year six." Ginny said.

"You two are defiantly siblings!" Ashley said to Ron and Ginny. "It's the hair." All of us laughed. When dinner was over I said my good-bye's to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Ashley. Then went to the head table where McGonagall was standing. Malfoy got there a couple of minutes later.

"Come this way." The professor said. She took us through a side door next to the head table. I was getting tired so I was just waiting 'til I could lay in bed and sleep. It was like ten minutes until we got to a painting of a beautiful girl (That looked vaguely similar to Hermione) and a boy (That also looked vaguely like Draco).

"The password is Sweet Honey. So I'll leave you now. Good-night." With that she left.

I turned to the painting and said, "Sweet Honey." When I entered with Draco behind me it was beautiful.

A/N: Sooo how did you like it? I have more written already but I need to type it up. If you like it Review me please! Oh and flamers are welcome but don't be tooo mean kk. I want a little of reviews before I put the next chapter up just in case you don't like it or something. Laterz, Kara


End file.
